


Cake: A Harmony Potter Fanfiction

by TheWonderingWizard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facebook: Harmony & Co., Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Marriage, Oral Sex, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Ritual Sex, Sex, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderingWizard/pseuds/TheWonderingWizard
Summary: Summary: Maybe I don’t want to write one, eh? I don’t want to spoil the fun because that wouldn’t be fair now, would it? Okay, okay! Jeez! Tough crowd you lot are. Post-war Harmony. Harry and Hermione are married. If you know old Garth Brooks songs, they’re two of a kind and working on a full house. Stole some of the elements in this story from an erotic story I read somewhere else. I liked it so much, I decided to brainstorm it and see if I could spin a Harmony story out of it. What follows is a work of fanfiction. My standard disclaimer applies. I am not JKR, merely a fan of the world that she created in her rich imagination and then shared with the world. I am grateful she did so, as it has given me a palette with which to work and dabble into the art of writing. Allons-y!Besides Harry and Hermione, other characters and relationships are only mentioned.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Cake: A Harmony Potter Fanfiction

#HPfanfic #Mywriting #HarryandHermione #Post-Hogwarts #MarriedHarmony #EWE #HarmonyandCo #Harmony #PWP 

Rating: EXPLICIT. This is NOT for children, or those who might find erotic literature to be distasteful. All characters belong to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, et al. All characters are adults, and are portrayed as such.

13 August 2001  
Potter Residence  
12 Vicarage Lane  
Grantchester, Cambridge, UK

Hermione Potter (nee Granger), the brightest witch of her age, was busy in her kitchen baking a decadent chocolate cake. Despite being a fully trained and capable witch, Hermione loved to do some things the Muggle way, the way she’d been taught. Her mother and grandmother had taught her how to bake starting at the age of six, and she’d been hooked since. At first, it was the easy stuff like quick breads and scones. Then, she’d progressed into making cakes, pies, pasties, biscuits pastry, and breads. The neighbours could tell when Mrs. Potter was baking, because the scent of doughs, batters and sublime baked delights would waft the length of the lane on the breeze. 

After the Battle of Hogwarts and the downfall of Lord Voldemort, they took a long and well-deserved holiday together. The first stop was Melbourne, Australia to reverse the memory charms on Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and bring back Dan and Emma Granger. Harry had asked the Grangers for their blessing in proposing to their daughter. The Grangers welcomed Harry with open arms. From what their daughter had told them about Harry over the years, there was no other man they’d see their daughter marrying. Harry took Hermione to a secluded beach, and popped the question. They spent more than a year and a half living in Australia and traveling to other parts of the world. 

On May 2nd 2000, the two-year anniversary of the downfall of Voldemort, they married at the village parish church that Hermione had grown up in. The ceremony was attended by her parents, a few close family members, Sirius and his wife Saoirse, Neville and Hannah Longbottom, Luna and Ginny Lovegood, Headmistress McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey, Minister Shacklebolt, Remus and Tonks with their son Teddy, the Weasleys, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penelope Weasley, Amelia Bones, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, and most of the Hogwarts staff. Noticeably absent from the Weasley clan was Ron. Ron had not taken the news that Harry and Hermione were together well at all. Rather than try to be happy for his best friends, Ron walked out of their lives three days after he’d come back. Neither Harry nor Hermione had seen or heard from him since. Apparently, his family had not seen or heard from him either. He was counted among the Missing during the second Voldemort War. 

Hermione had just finished putting the first cake onto the plate for icing and decorating when Harry came in, fresh from a run. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and filled it with water from the tap. Hermione looked over at her husband as he went through his cool-down stretches. Harry had been a bit of a scrawny kid their first couple of years at Hogwarts, mostly due to growing up without much to eat. However, he’d hit a major growth spurt after third year and moving in with Sirius. He started a physical fitness programme once his name came out of that thrice-blasted Goblet in fourth year. He kept up with the training regimen, and Hermione had joined him to get fit. Hermione couldn’t help licking her lips as she moved her eyes up from Harry’s calves, to his thighs, a washboard stomach and broad chest. There was no doubt about it. Harry Potter was, in a word, hot.

“There’s something in here that smells really good, my love” Harry said, wrapping up his cool-down and getting another glass of water from the tap.”I’d know that aroma anywhere. That’s your family recipe for chocolate and raspberry gateau.”

Smiling like a kid with a Christmas present, Hermione nodded “Mmmmmhmm, it is. It’s almost ready for icing now. I’ve got chocolate ganache and raspberry mousse for between the layers, and the buttercream for the outside. I could use some help in getting it assembled and iced, if you’re up for it. Wash up and grab a spatula, mister” she ordered. She pinched both cheeks of his arse before playfully smacking the right one. 

“Yes, chef Hermione” Harry replied with a broad grin as he washed his hands. While he was at the sink, Hermione slipped an apron over his head and tied it behind his back. Harry dried his hands and cast a drying spell on the rest of himself before reaching into the stoneware crock for his favourite spatula. 

“You weren’t gone that long, Harry. How far did you run?” Hermione asked as she set a layer of the semi-frozen mousse on top of the first layer. He had left the house less than ninety minutes ago

“Oh, just taking it easy today. I wanted to see how long it would take to get to city centre and back. Bartender down at the Red Lion reckoned it’s a bit over two miles each way. I went at a twelve-minute mile pace, and allowed for traffic. I got to the base of Nelson’s column in thirty minutes, and made the return trip in about forty. Like I said, wanted to take it easy today.” Harry had a smile on his face like the Kneazle that ate the canary

“ ‘Taking it easy today. Ran five miles in a little over an hour’. Git.” Hermione said in a playfully mocking tone as she lightly slapped his shoulder and stuck out her tongue.

Turning their attention back to the cake, Harry added a layer of chocolate ganache onto the mousse and Hermione placed the next cake on top. After the top cake was added, they set to work on layering the buttercream to the top and down the sides of the cake. Adding the frosting took a few minutes, the pair working in silence. Hermione delicately piped red and pink roses and green vinework to the top, and Harry smoothed the frosting on the sides with a cake comb. Hermione then added pink rosettes along the base of the cake.

Stepping back to admire their handiwork, the two Potters shared a smile and a quick kiss. Hermione grabbed her wand out of her back pocket, and set a stasis charm on the cake to keep it fresh. The Grangers, the Blacks, and the Lupins were coming over to have dinner with the Potters tomorrow, and Hermione wanted to make something decadent for dessert. They’d agreed that Harry would cook the main dinner. While Hermione was better at baking, Harry was hands-down the better cook. Harry had looked at the weather forecast that morning before his run, and it looked promising to have dinner out on their patio. He’d pop down to the outdoor market in the city centre tomorrow and grab what he needed for a big chicken and chorizo over couscous with grilled summer vegetables. Sirius, Dan, Remus, and Harry were almost always trying to one-up each other with offerings from their backyard barbecues. 

“ ‘Mione, you have some icing on your cheek” Harry said, pointing at the little glob of buttercream. Hermione blushed, and wiped it away with her index finger. Instead of wiping her fingers on a towel, Hermione deposited the buttercream on her tongue.”Mmmm, not bad if I say so” she said as her eyes lit up. “What do you think, Harry” she asked, offering him a taste off the spatula. Just before the spatula reached Harry’s mouth, Hermione shifted it to the right and put the dollop on his cheek. 

“Oops. Sorry, Harry” she said as his cheeks coloured. “Let me get that for you.” Hermione gently kissed the buttercream off of his cheek, and Harry grinned broadly. 

“Well now. Two can play that game” Harry whispered as he took a small amount of the frosting and painted a trio of lines across Hermione’s cheek, nose, and lips. Next thing she knew, Harry expertly used his tongue to get the mess off of Hermione’s face. He kissed her slowly and sensually when he reached the icing on her lips. Hermione tasted the buttercream in Harry’s mouth as her tongue played with his. The kissing soon became more passionate as their pheromones interacted. 

Reaching the bowl next to her left hand, Hermione scooped up more icing and painted a line on Harry’s cheek. Harry had a look of surprise on his face as his wife licked at the smudge with a delicate and sensual pass of her dainty tongue. Harry hugged Hermione around the waist and gave her a deep kiss. He could taste just a hint of the icing as he kissed her, and it added an extra sweetness. They continued kissing, taking a taste of icing now and again.Taking a quick break, Hermione took her wand out and levitated the cake onto the sideboard in the dining room. 

“Didn’t want our kissing or anything else to accidentally topple the cake” she said as she pocketed her wand again. Harry divested himself of his apron, and Hermione followed suit

Hermione scooted backward so that her bum rested on the table, and then drew Harry in for more kissing. He started trailing kisses from her lips to her ear, giving the lobe a couple of gentle nibbles and then a suck. Oooohhhhh, she loved it when he did that. His kisses returned to her lips, and he ran his tongue lightly along her lower lip, requesting entrance. Hermione gave it gladly, and their tongues began their dance as their hands began to roam. Harry got hold of a handful of her long hair and pulled gently to expose her neck. Harry greedily sucked on her neck right where it met her shoulder, and Hermione let out a gasp.

As he was sucking her neck, his free hand worked the buttons of her blouse open. She felt his fingers lightly begin to trace across her bosom, and she practically purred at the touch. She traced her palm down from behind his head to over his chest and his toned stomach. Continuing her loving strokes down his chest and stomach, she reached into his running shorts to grasp his knob. Harry was stiff as a spear, and she needed him now. Pushing him away for a beat, she hopped off the table. As Harry gazed at her with a hungry desire in his eyes, Hermione reached under her skirt to pull her knickers down. She brought them up to Harry, letting him get a sniff of her arousal, taking a whiff herself before tossing them aside.

Seeing the carnal look on his face, Hermione hopped back up on the table and hitched her skirt up to expose her aching sex. Harry dropped his shorts and his boxers to the floor, and stepped out of them. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders, and he kissed her again. Hermione reached down to stroke him. Harry ran his hard shaft along her outer then inner lips, gathering her nectar slowly and teasingly.

“Harry James Potter! You’d better stop teasing me right this second! I need you to fuck me” she growled at him.

His response was burying his length within her warm wet sheath in one swift thrust. Hermione gasped with pleasure and then locked her ankles behind his well-formed arse to draw him in deeper. He started to move slowly, almost tenderly, adjusting to the new angle. Harry cupped Hermione’s heart-shaped bum in his strong hands as he began to thrust in and out of her tightness The kitchen was the one room in the house where they hadn’t made love yet. That was going to change right now.

Hermione put her hands on the surface of the table, and leaned back to bring Harry with her. He started thrusting harder and faster now. "Now THAT’S more like it! Good! Good! Yes, yes YYYEEESSSS!” Hermione thought has her husband plunged her depths, hitting the right places. The table started to groan, much like the two Potters were as they continued their lovemaking. The sex was good before they got married, but had gotten better and better each time since. Hermione thought back to the first time they’d made love. 

It was during the time that they’d been searching for the Horcruxes in what would have been their final year at Hogwarts. It was just the two of them at that point. Ron had taken off a couple of weeks prior, when it was clear to him that the situation was hopeless. Afterward, they were both feeling really downtrodden. After being in a bit of a funk, and the locket certainly not helping things, Harry had an idea. Switching on the wireless, he found some music that made him feel happy, and felt he could dance to. He walked over to where she was sitting on her bunk, and offered his outstretched hand to her. She took it, and pulled her to her feet He unclasped the locket from around her neck, and tossed it onto a chair beside them, and took her hand again. With her hand still in his, he led her to the middle of the sitting room in the tent. They started to dance, awkwardly at first, but remembering the steps they’d learned for the Yule Ball. After a couple of songs on the wireless and more dancing, they felt happier than they’d felt in a long time. 

She’d kissed him for the first time right then, really kissed him. It wasn’t the peck on the cheek at King’s Cross after fourth year, it was a lovers’ kiss. He’d returned her kiss, tentatively, but with the same amount of love as she’d show in her kiss. As they started to kiss more and let hands wander, Hermione nonverbally cast a contraceptive charm. She knew she wanted Harry, she needed Harry. She wanted to give herself entirely to him. Their first time that night had been a little awkward, but Harry was a perfect gentleman about it. When she’d taken his length into her waiting sex, they both gasped as her hymen broke. A tear escaped her eye, and Harry kissed it away. He’d asked if she wanted him to stop, and she said ‘Don’t stop, Harry. It hurt a little, but I’ll be okay. I want this. I love you. I want you, and I need you.’ They had made love six times that night and the following day. 

Coming back to the present, Hermione felt deeply filled as she and her best friend, her husband, her lover continued their lovemaking. The table was rocking and groaning as Harry continued his thrusting. Hermione looked at her abdomen, and could see a bulge appear and withdraw each time Harry thrust in and out. “Yes! Yes Yes! Oooohhhh, YES! Thank the gods above for sex!” Hermione felt a familiar warmth start to radiate up from her pussy, she was oh so close now. She brought a hand up from behind her, and put it on the spot in her abdomen where she felt Harry’s deepest thrusts into her aching pussy and empty womb.

“Hermione! I’m gonna cum soon!” Harry grunted as he continued to thrust.

“Me too, Harry. Cum with me, Harry. Give me your cum! Cum with me NOW!” and they peaked together, Harry releasing his seed into her depths. Hermione kept her legs locked behind Harry, keeping him inside as the walls of her pussy rolled around his still hard shaft. Harry was a little winded and slightly sweaty from his efforts, but Hermione knew they were both ready for more.

Exchanging sweet kisses in the shared afterglow, the couple gazed into each others eyes. Hermione felt an emptiness as Harry’s erection softened, and he pulled out with a slight popping sound. They took a few moments to catch a breather, and Harry grabbed them a drink of water. She stood up, and took Harry by the hand as they hurried into their bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, Hermione grabbed the hem of Harry’s t-shirt and yanked it off. He took her blouse in his hands, and yanked it open, the buttons flying off as she cast it off of her shoulders and onto the floor. Hermione reached her hands behind her back, and undid the clasps on her bra, letting her gorgeous 38C breasts free. She cupped a delicate hand under each globe, and teased her pert nipples until they stiffened. Harry licked his lips hungrily as she did this. Harry bent down a little, and started to kiss her breasts. Hermione let out a gasp as Harry took one of her perky nipples into his eager mouth and gave it a good sucking with an occasional nibble. While Harry was lavishing attention on Hermione’s breasts, she unbuttoned her long skirt and let it pool onto the floor. 

They embraced each other, and started snogging with renewed vigour. Hermione ran a line of kisses down his neck, and to his chest. She started kissing the pulse point near his Adam’s apple, relishing in his reaction as he moaned. Harry cupped his hands under her bum, and lifted her into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his back, she moved to impale herself on his shaft, to have it buried into her depths again. Harry moved so that his spear went along her folds, and then carried her to the bed. Laying her down tenderly, they kissed gently. Harry started teasing the nipple on Hermione’s left breast as she fondled his balls and ran a finger under his cock.

“Lay back, ‘Mione my love” Harry whispered, and she complied. 

He kissed from her lips, down her neck, to the hollow of her throat, and then along her collarbone.Still kissing down her chest, Harry began caressing the insides of Hermione’s thighs. “Oh, he’s good at this! I love it when he takes his time” Hermione thought as Harry kissed, licked, and sucked nearly every inch of her skin on his way down her body. His mouth ran a line of little kisses along her abdomen, and he paused to kiss her navel, flicking the Golden Snitch piercing with the point of his tongue. Hermione felt a thrill of delight as Harry kissed her mons, nosing her neatly trimmed pubic hair. He kissed up her legs, starting at her knees. “This is getting to be a little too much teasing. Why isn’t he…”Her thoughts were interrupted as Harry began to kiss her clit and tease her pussy lips with his fingers. Hermione bent her knees, and let her legs splay out to open herself more to give Harry more access as he began to eat her out. His tongue worked one side of her opening, then the other, before repeating and then tenderly licking the walls of her pussy. As he continued his worship of her sex, Hermione felt her eyes roll back and her fingers played through Harry’s hair.

Harry felt content to lavish Hermione with his tongue and his fingers, enjoying the sounds she made as he lapped at her pussy. As he was licking her inner walls, he brought two fingers in to open her more. Moving the two deft digits in a walking motion, he brought his mouth up to her clit again. He saw her hood draw back, exposing her pearl. Harry puckered his mouth, and gave her nub a thorough sucking.

Hermione was gasping for air as Harry kept at it She began rolling her nipples around, pinching them, and squeezing her entire breast in her hand. She was like warm putty in Harry’s hands, and never wanted this to stop. She began to mentally thank every deity she could think of for giving humans the gift of sex. Other creatures would only mate for procreation, but humans were one of only a handful of species that would mate for pleasure.

“Oh, Harry! Yes, that’s it! Don’t stop now, don’t you dare stop now! Oh, sweet Morgana! Oh, HHHHHAAARRRRRYYYY!” Hermione shouted his name as an orgasm exploded from her depths and sent her to nearly convulsing with pleasure. Stars danced behind her eyes, and she felt as though she could touch Heaven. Her bum lifted off the bed, and she released copious amounts of her nectar all over Harry as she came down from her peak. Sat back on his calves, and grinned at her.He cast a quick cleaning and fresh breath charm, and lay down on the mattress next to Hermione. 

After a few minutes that she could swear were more like an hour, Hermione felt like she was coming back to herself. The bed was solid under her, the sheets were soft, and her body tingled from the crown of her head to the soles of her feet. She rolled to her side to see Harry smiling back at her. Harry. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Chosen One, not the Man-Who-Won, not the world famous wizard, but Harry. Harry Potter. Her Harry, her husband, her partner, her lover, her best friend, her man. He was hers, and she was his.

Feeling a renewed energy, Hermione began peppering his face with kisses and caressing every available inch of his skin. Kissing him more desperately, and with more passion, Hermione wanted more. Taking him in the soft palm of her hand, she began to stroke him and get him ready. Taking charge, Hermione pushed Harry back onto the mattress, and started to kiss him all over as he’d done for her. She kissed up one thigh, and down the other to his knee. Then, kissed up the same leg to his groin. 

Hermione couldn’t get enough of Harry’s knob, and they both knew it. Hard as maple when erect, yet soft to the touch, with smooth skin from under the bulbous head to the root. From what she’d heard from the ladies in the sauna after a workout, she knew Harry was bigger than average, and it was all hers. The first time she’d attempted to perform oral on him, Hermione was not prepared for his size. She coughed a bit and nearly gagged with about a third of his knob in her mouth. Since then, she had become quite adept at taking him into her mouth. She started kissing the head, then licking along the underside before bringing the crown into her hot mouth. Hermione could tell that Harry was enjoying this by the slow exhalation of breath. As she worked her mouth up and down his pole, swirling her tongue around, she began to massage his balls. She knew that he liked to have them jiggled and rolled as she sucked him. 

With an audible pop, she released him from her mouth, and sat back with her pert bum on her calves. Harry was still sporting an achingly stiff erection, and they were both ready for another go. Hermione reached her fingers down, and began to tease her pussy. She was quickly rewarded with a slick squelching nose as she drove her middle finger in and out of her depths. She pushed Harry’s legs together, and then straddled him at the groin .Feeling the ache in her needy and waiting depths, she positioned his knob at her entrance. Slowly, teasing Harry as she did so, Hermione took his hard knob into her waiting sex. Once his length was firmly seated within, Hermione started to rock her hips back and forth. Harry trailed his hands up her alabaster thighs, and held onto her at her waist as she rocked on his rod. 

Hermione changed from rocking her hips to bouncing up and down , driving Harry deeper into her aching cunt. She moved forward, resting her hands on his shoulders. This changed how he was penetrating her, and sweet Morgana it felt so fucking GOOD.. Harry cupped his hands on her bum, and helped her to bounce up and down. The room was filled with the sounds of bed squeaking and the slap of skin on skin as Hermione continued to ride Harry.

Harry took control back from Hermione when her energy seemed to flag. He pulled out for a brief period, and rolled Hermione onto her back. Hermione raised her bum off the mattress and Harry slipped a pair of pillows under her lower back and her lovely bum. Harry rubbed his shaft along her slit a couple of times before pushing it back into her waiting haven. Once he’d bottomed out, Harry locked her legs behind his back and began to rapidly thrust in and out, much to the delight of both. With the new angle and depth, Hermione could feel Harry’s stiffness touch all the right places inside her! 

“Oh, Hermione! You feel so fucking good! I don’t think I could last much longer, though” Harry said hoarsely as he kept his tempo steady. He was starting to see stars, the edge of sweetest oblivion edging closer and closer. There was a sheen of sweat on his body, and a broad grin crossed his face and illumined his emerald eyes.

A couple of months into their marriage, Hermione and Harry agreed they wanted to start trying for a baby. Ever the thorough researcher, she’d found a tome on ancient magicks for fertility. After reading it together, Harry and Hermione felt they should try it. She’d gone off of her Contraceptive Draught immediately, but kept the charm handy. The ancient rite in the tome was called ‘Rite of Opening and Fertile Seeding’, and would facilitate the easy fertilising of a waiting egg. According to the text, the rite was dependent on the witch’s monthly cycle, and worked best when she was ovulating. Hermione knew her next period would hit with the full moon, so the best time would be a fortnight before. The Potters 

That morning, she cast a series of charms around their bed, and given her chants a final reading over, making sure she had them right. It was time to complete the rite. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she began her chant as Harry kept up his tempo of thrusting into her depths. Her own nectar was making it easy for Harry to slide deep, and she could feel the bulbous head of his dick begin to tickle around the ring of her cervix. Hermione put her hands on her hips, elbows out. As she did this, she could see the bulge in her abdomen from Harry thrusting in and out. 

Hermione finished her chant, and there was a new feeling of warmth where she was joined to Harry. She felt herself open more, drawing Harry deeper in. The rite had worked as they’d hoped! Harry was chanting now, enacting the male portion of the rite. According to the book, the male would experience a larger than normal amount of semen. With more semen came more sperm, and the high chance for an egg getting fertilised. 

The two lovers completed their portions of the rite, and continued their lovemaking. Hermione could feel her orgasm starting to build its way up from her centre to the crown of her head as she continued to move with Harry’s thrusting. Hermione moved her legs from behind Harry’s back to cross and lock behind his buttocks. This both brought his knob deeper into her womb, and tilted her her pussy to a new angle. Harry felt his orgasm rapidly building up as well, boiling up from his balls and causing his dick to seemingly grow larger in length and girth.. The growth was felt by both lovers, and they knew that the rite was working.

“Hermione! I’m getting so close now! Oh, gods! Yes! That’s it, right there” Harry growled.

“That’s it, Harry! I’m right there with you, love! Fuck me hard! I want you to fuck a baby into me, you sexy beast! Give me your cum! I want it all in my pussy! Fill my womb with your seed so we can make a new life together! A new Potter! Our child! The best of both of us, getting made right here in my belly! That’s it! OH OH, HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!” 

Hermione fairly screamed out her husband’s name as her orgasm hit like a massive wave. Her release triggered his in turn, and he growled as he felt his balls empty themselves in wave after wave of thick seed. Hermione looked down their torsos, and cold swear that she saw a bigger bulge in her lower abdomen as Harry exploded into her depths. The bulge lessened a bit when he started to pull back,but it was still somewhat pronounced. Hermione had read that this was a possibility with the rite they’d just participated in. As she felt Harry start to soften inside her, Hermione also felt a tingle as her cervix returned to its normal state. The text of the rite had said this would happen, and it would keep the seed in her womb until an egg was fertilized. Any remaining sperm would die off as the newly made life embedded itself.

Harry slowly withdrew is knob, and it came out with a noticeable popping noise. They were both soaked with sweat, exhausted sore, but completely happy. Their energy spent, they lay there as though still joined. Harry kissed Hermione tenderly on her forehead, then her eyes, the tip of her cute nose, before fusing his lips to her own. They kissed like that for a time, giddy in their shared feelings of post-shag nirvana. Light caresses and small kisses were shared. Hermione lazily opened an eye and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was half-three in the afternoon. The cake was done a bit after noon. They’d been making love for more than three hours. She kissed Harry’s chest, and snuggled in close with their arms around each other. A shared sigh of contentment, and they dozed off. 

Opening her eyes a time later and looking at the light on the wall, Hermione could tell it was getting towards six in the evening. She started kissing Harry all over his chest while running her nails up and down his abs to rouse him. He sighed in contentment and looked at her with his mesmerising green eyes.

“Hey, ‘Mione. You all right?” he asked, a smile playing across his lips.

“Never better, love. I think I could use a hot bath and a shower, Harry. Care to join me” she asked in a sultry voice, eyes still heavily hooded. 

“Me too, love. I’ll draw the bath, then?" Harry asked, getting a smiling nod from Hermione in response.

. He slowly got to his feet, while Hermione lay on the bed a few minutes longer. She rolled onto her back. She curled her spine to lift her bum off the mattress and gripped her knees toward her chest for a few moments. Harry pointed his wand at their large soaking tub, and it immediately began filling with perfect temperature water. Another flick of his wand, and scores of candles began to give off a warm and sensual glow. Turning back towards the bed, he saw his wife in her odd pose.

“Hermione, not that I don’t enjoy the view of you in the all-together. But, what in Merlin’s name are you doing?” He asked, a slightly puzzled look on his face.

“I told mum that I wanted to have a baby. She was thrilled at the thought of being a grandmother. She gave me some advice. While most of it was sound, some was what they call old wives’ tales. If the woman lays on her back and tilts her bum up, it changes the angle of her pussy to a more downward angle. Allegedly, the increased angle helps to make sure the semen stay firmly in my pussy and enter my womb more easily. Not sure if it works, but I thought it was worth trying. That. and I do like the look on your face” she replied, grinning.

After letting her knees go and her feet return to the mattress, Harry was at her side.and still grinning broadly.Hermione felt herself scooped up by Harry, and brought close to his chest in a bridal carry. He tenderly carried her into their large en-suite bathroom. The two Potters had put expansion charms on every room in their house, doubling the interior dimensions while not effecting the overall exterior appearance in the slightest. While leading a largely Muggle life, they knew a home where both worlds existed was what they really wanted. The en-suite of their large bedroom was a perfect example. What had been a simple three piece bath now contained a double sink vanity, a shower stall that could easily accommodate four, two WCs , a makeup table, and a tub that was easily the size of the one in the Prefects’ Bath back at Hogwarts. The bathtub was more like a small swimming pool, much like the one at Hogwarts. Harry had left it to Hermione to design this feature of their bathroom, as she had always treasured her long soaks in the tub during the two years she was a Prefect.

Hermione nuzzled Harry’s neck as he lowered her into the tub before getting in behind her. They shared a glass of wine that Hermione conjured on the tiles surrounding the tub, and let the 40-degree warmth of the water penetrate their joints and muscles. The water was up to their necks, and it felt wonderful. As Harry cradled his wife in his arms with her head on his shoulder, she allowed her eyes to completely relax and close. Not long after their shared bath began, she felt a stiffness poking her between the cheeks of her bum and along her spine. She smiled at Harry, and they were ready for another round.

Harry stood in the bath, and strode over to one of the seats that was built out from the tub wall. After sitting down, his head and shoulders were above water. His erection was painfully stiff, and his balls ached with unreleased semen. Harry normally had a healthy output of semen when he ejaculated, and normally he wouldn’t feel this ache for a few hours after release. Perhaps the writer of that old sex magicks book had neglected to note this could happen. Harry put it from his mind as Hermione approached.

Hermione walked over to him, a vision of feminine beauty. The water level was just below her belly button, but Harry could see her pussy lips beneath the water. Like his aching member, her lower lips were swollen with excitement and awaiting him. Hermione had beautifully smooth skin that was nicely tanned all over. While the hair on her head was long and quite bushy, that rule didn’t apply to hair anywhere else on her body. She kept the hair on her mound trimmed and in a neat patch of delicate brown curls.

Harry loved to devour Hermione with his eyes, and she knew it. From the waterline, he gazed at her hips and waist. Moving his eyes up, he smiled at the Golden Snitch piecing. He allowed his eyes to drink in her curves. Hermione was five foot eight, and had almost always been a healthy weight for her size. Almost. During the time when they’d been out searching for the Horcruxes, they’d both gotten a little thin from not eating enough compared to how much they were utilising in their bodies After they’d started sharing a bed and their bodies, Harry had taken every chance he got to look at her naked. He’d accidentally seen her completely naked getting out the shower whilst he was brushing his teeth at the Burrow the previous summer. That image had been planted into his brain for all time. Seeing Hermione naked was ten times better than seeing Ginny topless in the brief time they’d dated. Where Ginny was athletically built and still a little under-developed, Hermione was gorgeously blessed. After their time on the run and searching, he’d noticed that her hip bones and a rib or two on either side of her ribcage could be seen a little more easily. Also, her abdomen and breasts were not as soft as they’d once been. Hermione had never been chubby, but she'd ever been too skinny either. 

Now that peace had settled again and they were eating properly, she’d regained what weight she’d lost. He saw a thin line that started on her left hip, and continued diagonally across her belly, up her right breast and ended at her right shoulder. That was from when Antonin Dolohov had hit her with a powerful Cutting Curse that’d nearly killed her.That had been four years ago, and the scar was all but gone now. Leaving the scar, harry let his eyes feast on Hermione’s breasts. He loved her overall beauty, but particularly enjoyed her breasts. She said that she was 36D, and Harry took her at her word. Her breasts were full and round, with areolae that were a lovely shade of brown. Her nipples were standing out from her breasts, just waiting to be licked and sucked again. Her brown hair was as long as it had been their first few years at school. Harry loved to run his hands through her hair and smell the sweet lavender and vanilla of her favourite shampoo. Harry noticed that just above her left collarbone was a hickey that had just started to get darker. Harry gazed into the pools of warm cinnamon that were Hermione’s eyes, and nearly got lost in them.

Then, this vision of beauty was right in front of him, smiling sweetly. She reached under the water, and pushed his lefts a little closer together. Still smiling, she turned around slowly and showed off her cute bum. Harry reached his hand up to rest on her waist as she reached a hand underwater to wrap around his agonised erection. Slowly, Hermione began to sit down in Harry’s lap, letting his stiff erection slide once again into her waiting sex. Once she was fully seated, and had Harry fully inside her,Hermione moved her legs to the outside of Harry’s legs, and began to rock her hips. Though they’d never had sex in their tub before, their positioning was familiar. 

Occasionally, the Potters would volunteer to stay late at work to “catch up on parchment-work”. Harry would meet Hermione in her office in the Wizengamot Administrative Services, where she was the Chief Paralegal and Archivist. She would then take him by the hand, and lead him into the stacks in the Archives. After a few minutes for foreplay, Hermione would pull down her kickers as Harry sat on a stool with his fly undone and his erection in prominent view. Hermione would then adjust her skirt so she sit on his lap with her back to his chest. By sitting this way, she could sheath his full length inside her. By gently rocking her hips back and forth, the two would reach orgasm quickly. 

Hermione continued rocking her hips back and forth. Harry wrapped one arm around her middle and gripped her left hip under the water. His other hand was free to roam across her dripping wet body, which he made full use of now. He massaged her breasts, pinched and rolled her nipples, caressed her face, and turned her face toward his to capture her lips with his own. The rocking of her hips in full force no, both Potters could feel another orgasm building. Harry dropped his free hand to her left hip as his right gripped her right hip, and he started bucking upwards to drive himself in deeper.  
“HARRY! OH GODS, YES!! OH, HARRY! Just like that, baby, We’re so close. So close! Keep going, babbyyyyy” Hermione exclaimed as they continued. Taking her hands off of his thighs, she moved them forward. One hand reached between them to massage Harry’s balls while the other teased her clit.

“‘Mione! I’m gonna...cccccuuuuuummmm!” Harry groaned as his balls contracted and his dick throbbed, releasing another load into Hermione’s depths.

His orgasm triggered her own, and Hermione screamed out her orgasm. Coming down from their orgasm, Harry gently pulled out of Hermione. Hermione took his hand, and helped him to stand. They climbed out of the tub, their legs slightly wobbly. Harry turned on the water in the shower as the tub started to drain out. The sky outside was turning a warmer shade of pink as the sun continued to sink in the West. The two Potters took a shower together to clean up, and continue their night. After, Harry looked at Hermione again. In the light of the candles and the gathering dusk, she seemed to glow. Maybe it was the light, maybe it was magic, maybe it was a miracle. Mrs Potter looked herself over in the large mirror over the double sink, and she could swear that she saw it too. The glow.


End file.
